


Shara (Junior)

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars AUs [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Pets, Resistance Member Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe has a present for Ben.





	Shara (Junior)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisalicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisalicious/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Lisalicious (delisalicious on Tumblr) gave me the prompt of Ben or Poe coming home from a mission with a pet for the other. I don’t know if dogs exist in Star Wars, but they apparently did in Legends, really. 
> 
> Also, I hope this is fluffy enough!

  
“Poe!” Ben exclaimed even as Poe came through the door, a black and white puppy in his arms. He took in the sight of it, of the dog panting happily as Poe gently set him (or her? Ben wasn’t certain) down.

  
“Ben!” Poe hugged him tightly. “I missed you so much!”

  
Their embrace was broken up by Poe’s new friend, which barked urgently, paws up on Ben’s legs. Ben laughed, scratched the dog behind the ears lightly. “Where did you find…them?”

  
“It was on Dantooine,” Poe said. “Poor thing was just wandering around outside. I couldn’t just leave her.”

  
“She’s adorable. Does she have a name?”

  
“Not that I can see.” Poe stroked the dog’s fur. “I was thinking of calling her Shara.”

  
“Shara.” Even looking over the dog, which was still panting happily, Ben could see that. To have wandered around like that and still survived…she was tough. Just like Poe’s mother. “That’s a good name. A really strong name. Shara.”

  
“It is.”

  
Even as they sat down on the couch, Shara sleeping comfortably between them, Ben petted her and turned to look at Poe. “I missed you, you know. On that mission.”

  
“I know.” Even with them both being in the Resistance now, it didn’t mean that they didn’t miss each other greatly on missions. It only made the reunions at the end of the day even sweeter. “I missed you too.”

  
They lay together on the couch, the Holonet playing, their new dog between them, reveling in that feeling of safety they had with one another.


End file.
